dnd4fandomcom-20200214-history
Shield
A shield is a type of armor, that occupies one hand. Wearing a shield without the corresponding proficiency negates the shield's bonus to AC and Reflex defense, in addition to the normal penalties and limitations of wearing the shield. There are three shields: * Light shield - +1 AC/Reflex, 5gp, 6lb, can use shield hand for tasks * Heavy shield - +2 AC/Reflex, -2 check, 15gp, 15lb, can't use shield hands for tasks * Barbed shield - +2 AC/Reflex, -3 check, 20gp, 18lb, barbed. Feats ; Obtaining Proficiency * Armor Proficiency: Barbed Shield * Battle Cleric Armaments (Strength 15, Cleric) - plus one military weapon * Hobgoblin Phalanx Soldier (Strength 13, Hobgoblin) - proficiency with all shields, and ignore check penalty for shields. * Shield Proficiency: Heavy (Strength 15) * Shield Proficiency: Light (Strength 13) ; For use with shields * Battering Shield - with heavy shield, push or slide a target one additional square * Blade and Buckler Duelist (Rogue) - +2 shield bonus for light shields * Buckler Duelist (Rogue) - increases power bonus to defenses. * Defensive Challenge (Fighter, Combat Challenge) * Devout Protector Expertise (holy symbol proficiency) - allies get +1 shield bonus to AC. * Distracting Shield (Fighter, Combat Challenge, wis 15) - Hit with combat challenge to give -2 panelty to attack rolls * Encouraging Shield (Fighter) - shield bonus applies to Will. * Hindering Shield (11th level Fighter) - forced movement from an attack slows a creature. * In Shining Armor (Paladin) - Plate + shield gives +1 shield bonus to ally's AC. * Last Legion Defender - hit with opportunity attack go give an adjacent ally +2 to AC. * Nerathi Vanguard Style (Con 13 or human, martial class) - extra bonus with Commander's Strike and Sure Strike * Ninth Legion Student (Fighter or Warlord, one-handed pick or spear) * Phalanx Warrior (11th level, Fighter or Warlord) - adjacent allies get +1 shield bonus to ac. * Shield Defense (Fighter, Wis 13) - hit with power requiring shield to get +1 bonus to AC/Reflex. * Shield Fighting (Dex 15) - forgo shield bonus to AC/Reflex to get +1 bonus to damage rolls. * Shield Mastery (11th level) - shield bonus applies to fortitude * Shield Push (Fighter, Combat Challenge) - hit with combat challenge to push creature 1 square * Shield Specialization (11th level, Dex 15) - +1 feat bonus to AC and Reflex * Shielded Resurgence (Fighter) - extra hitpoints from second wind equal to wisdom modifier * Spear and Shield Style (Int 13, martial class) - extra bonus with Opening Shove and Tide of Iron * Staggering Challenge (11th level, Fighter, Combat Challenge) - knock a target of combat challenge prone on a hit * Stout Shield (Fighter) - shield bonus applies to fortitude * Ubiquitous Shield (11th level Fighter) - enemies get no attack roll bonus to combat advantage against you * Unbalancing Shield Shove (Fighter) - hit with opportunity attack to cause target to grant combat advantage * Warding Defense - Total defense gives +2 AC/Refles bonus to adjacent allies * Warding Shield (11th level, Paladin or Cleric) - shield bonus to adjacent allies * Warding Shield Style (Int 13, martial class) - extra bonus to Opening Shove and Tide of Iron ; Anti-shield * Sweeping Flail (11th level, Str 15, Dex 15) - +2 bonus if using a flail against a foe carrying a shield. Category:Shields